1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to computer systems and, in particular, systems which control telecommunications and teleconferencing via email systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone conferencing, sometimes referred to as teleconferences or conference calls, is the real-time exchange of information among several persons and/or machines remote from one another but linked by a telecommunications system. Through teleconferencing, companies can conduct meetings, customer briefs, training, demonstrations and workshops by phone or online instead of in person. A telecommunications system may facilitate the teleconference by providing audio, video, and/or data services via telephones, computers, televisions or other communications media.
In many instances, teleconferences connect parties through a conference bridge, which is essentially a server that can receive and route multiple calls simultaneously. The conference bridge may then link to a private branch exchange (PBX), which is a switch that routes calls to all the different internal phone extensions within a company or building. Teleconferences may also utilize voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology in which the phone calls are made over the internet and data is packet switched. Many teleconference systems require a login and/or a personal identification number (PIN) to access the system. This helps protect confidential and proprietary information during the call.